


Sometimes

by SkiaShadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: I don't know why I wrote this, Just something, Why Did I Write This?, i ended up liking it so, neither angst nor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaShadow/pseuds/SkiaShadow
Summary: “What are you looking for?” She asks him at night as he stares into her eyes.





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So the new decisions chapter should *actually* be out tomorrow since I can finish it up after my last final exam (yay!!) and I deeply apologize for it not already being out (more apologies coming tomorrow on the chapter).
> 
> This is something I was inspired to write after reading too much fanfiction, but I actually kind of like it. Sorry that it's not fanfiction.

“What are you looking for?” She asks him at night as he stares into her eyes. The quilt covers are in disarray, thrown to the bottom of the bed. He doesn’t know what he dreams of but every time he wakes up the restlessness grows. He thinks he should be doing something but he doesn’t know where to start, or even what to do.

So much has happened but he thinks he’s been in the same place for too long to live like one should. He pushes their foreheads together and breathes because sometimes that’s all you can do. She’s still looking at him for an answer. He works backwards but he knows it’s not the way to go.

.

He is with his friends in his kitchen. They’re all laughing and ribbing him about her. Sometimes he wonders. He always assumed that they understood, that they had the same question with them. The same strange pit they could always fall into, a wondering hiding inside their soul. But sometimes he wonders if he was wrong. Maybe he’s the only one who doesn’t really know where he’s going.

But back, further back, maybe the answer is there, lurking between smiles that were a little too forced, words that he stuttered that should have been firm.

.

He’s sitting in a cafe with her, sipping slowly from his cup. The air is dense today and it’s cloying. She looks at him like she knows, but she doesn’t, not really. She has her own demons lurking behind her too open expressions, faces too simple to be true. He doesn’t ask, but sometimes he thinks she wishes he would.

He sleeps but he doesn’t dream. Well, he does, but he can never remember. Just echoes of something he should know, something which _just_ evades his grasp. He can never remember.

There are no answers in his regrets.

.

What they have has never been sexual. It’s barely romantic. They were friends and then one day they were more, something shared forged in fire. They know each other too well as friends to ever be lovers. They both need the contact, the respite from dreams which chase them too far. So he sleeps by her side and she by his, grateful for the contact with other skin while his soul tries to eat him from inside.

.

“What are you looking for?” She asks him at night when he stares at her and hides from his dreams. He presses their foreheads together.

“I don’t know.”

She pulls him in closer and breathes, because sometimes that’s all you can do. “I think you do know, sometimes.”

He looks at her then, and he sees. Sometimes he knows what he’s looking for. Sometimes he can feel it, deep enough to burn, but too real to see in the light of day.

But he always knows he’ll never find it. Not really.

.

He leans into her embrace and breathes into her neck. They hold on to each other as hard as they can.

.

Because sometimes that’s all you can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
